


Decyzje

by deemyav



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deemyav/pseuds/deemyav
Summary: Minęło ponad dwadzieścia lat od Dziwnogeddonu, a rzeczywistość uległa dużej zmianie. Zaklęcie Billa Ciphera w skale wywołało wyrwę w przestrzeni - do ludzkiego świata przedostało się wiele stworzeń z innych wymiarów. Obecność istot nadprzyrodzonych zaczęła być normą. Powstała organizacja zajmująca się tymi sprawami.Bill po całym tym czasie zostaje uwolniony i jest bez mocy, a jego stary wróg nie zachowuje się jak wróg.UWAGA! (A właściwie uwagi).Pierwsze primo: rozdziały są krótkie, niektóre bardzo, i mimo to zdecydowałam się publikować je osobno. Przemyślałam to.Drugie primo: rozdziały powinny pojawiać się raz lub dwa razy w tygodniu. Nie wiem ile ich będzie, bo nie dotarłam do końca.Trzecie primo: tytuł, tagi, opis i niektóre elementy mogą z czasem się zmienić. Bo jestem niezdecydowana, no.Polecam czytać całą pracę, nie rozdziałami, najlepiej, gdy już będzie skończona.Chyba tyle.





	1. I

Cela była zimna, ciemna, wilgotna i pozbawiona mebli. Nie wiedział, jak długo w niej leżał, ale wystarczająco długo, żeby jego słabe, ludzkie ciało zaczęło odczuwać konsekwencje. To było wyziębnięcie i ból, okropny ból. A także głód, bo nie karmili go od momentu, kiedy został tu wrzucony.

I ta krew. Wszędzie krew. Rany już się zasklepiły, teraz tylko ropiały i swędziały niemożliwie, a nie mógł zmyć z siebie zaschniętej krwi, która potęgowała dyskomfort. Miał ochotę drapać się wszędzie, ale wiedział, że to tylko zaogni sytuację.

Nie miał nawet na to siły.

Nie podniósł głowy, gdy do środka przez otwarte drzwi wpadło światło.

A potem wszedł człowiek. Mówił coś, coś do strażnika obok, a potem do niego.

Ale on nie słyszał, nie rozumiał. Nie reagował. 

Do Billa nie docierało już nic.


	2. II

Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy stracił przytomność, ale gdy już ją odzyskał, jego otoczenie zdecydowanie się zmieniło. Było ciepło i miękko. I chociaż nadal wszystko go bolało, zeschnięta krew zniknęła, a rany wydawały się… mniej denerwujące.

Leżę w łóżku, dotarło do niego. Prawdziwym łóżku.

Otworzył oczy.

Widział sufit. Zwykły, biały. 

Widział sufit!

W końcu widział, nie było ciemności! W pokoju panował półmrok… ale mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć!

Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a potem głos.

— Obudziłeś się.

Zerwał się do siadu, żeby paść z powrotem, jęcząc z bólu. Znał ten głos.

— Radziłbym nie robić tak więcej. Trochę potrwa zanim odzyskasz siły. — Posiadacz głosu podszedł bliżej. Rozbrzmiał brzdęk metalu. — Spałeś prawie dwa dni.

Bill zdołał obrócić głowę, aby spojrzeć na siedzącego na krześle obok mężczyznę.

— Dipper… Pines… — wycharczał ledwo.

Kącik ust Dippera drgnął lekko.

— Zgadza się. Pamiętasz mnie. — Westchnął. — Widać nie wymęczyli cię aż tak, żebyś oszalał. Bardziej. Dobrze.

Mężczyzna wskazał na stolik obok.

— Przyniosłem ci jedzenie. To zupa. Chciałbyś zjeść teraz? — Wstał, zanim Bill zdążył choćby skinąć głową. — Pomogę ci usiąść, żeby było wygodnie.

Podniósł go delikatnie za ramiona i przesunął Ciphera bardziej w tył, aby mógł się oprzeć na poduszce, teraz przyciśniętej do ściany.

Pines wziął metalową tacę i zawahał się.

— Dasz sobie radę? Czy…?

— Dam.

Położył jedzenie na kolanach Billa. Cipher był tak głodny, że chciał po prostu przechylić miskę, wlewając całą zawartość do żołądka za jednym razem. Dipper, widząc to, powstrzymał go.

— Nie możesz — powiedział, kładąc rękę na ręce demona. — Byłeś głodzony. Zwymiotujesz wszystko zaraz po zjedzeniu. Powoli. Weź łyżkę.

Cipher wzburzył się lekko w środku, gdy przez jego głowę przetoczyły się myśli, że Pines chce się nad nim tylko jeszcze bardziej poznęcać. Jednak znając słabości ludzkiego ciała, takie coś było możliwe — Bill nic o tym nie wiedział, a Pines nie wydawał się kłamać. Drżącą dłonią chwycił łyżkę i podniósł ją do ust. Powtarzał czynność w milczeniu, aż miska nie była pusta, a on zrobił się senny. Dipper wziął od niego tacę i postawił ją z powrotem na stoliku.

— Później dam ci więcej — obiecał. — Na razie taka ilość tylko by ci zaszkodziła. Teraz śpij.

Bill nie protestował. Zamknął oczy i odpłynął.


	3. III

Po przebudzeniu — gdy minęło już kilka ładnych godzin — dostał kolejną miskę zupy. W trakcie tego posiłku był już bardziej spójny.

— Dlaczego tu jestem? — zapytał po długiej ciszy, patrząc na Pinesa.

— Bo taką podjąłem decyzję.

— Ale… po co tu jestem?

— W tej chwili, żebyś mógł w końcu zacząć normalnie funkcjonować…

— Chodziło o to, do czego jestem potrzebny tobie — przerwał mu Cipher. — Bo chyba nie wyciągnąłeś mnie z dobroci serca?

Pines zawiesił wzrok na Billu.

— Nie — przyznał bez wahania. — Jesteś mi potrzebny, bo przyda mi się pomoc demona, aby coś zbadać.

— Co?

— Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. — Dipper uciął temat, wyraźnie dając znak, że dalsze wypytywanie będzie niemile widziane.

Bill wsunął kolejną łyżkę zupy do ust. 

— Dlaczego akurat ja? — zapytał. — Jest wiele demonów, których nie musiałbyś wyciągać z celi, karmić i opiekować się nimi dniami, aby w końcu mogły wstać o własnych siłach. — Chwila ciszy, kiedy kolejna łyżka znalazła drogę do miejsca swojego przeznaczenia. — Poza tym, nie mam mocy. Straciłem je, o czym na pewno doskonale wiesz. Jaki pożytek z demona, który już nawet demonem nie jest?

— Gdy odzyskasz siły, twoja moc powróci. To znaczy, ta, która ci pozostała. Ale powróci. To wystarczy. — Dipper spojrzał na Billa bez wyrazu. — Przynajmniej nie będziesz zagrożeniem.

Cipher odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

— Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

Dipper uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Zgadza się.


	4. IV

— Jesteśmy w tym miejscu, prawda?

— W tym, że w jakim?

Cipher spojrzał na ciągle zasłonięte okno.

— W tej waszej siedzibie klubu pogromców demonów.

Dipper parsknął.

— Ładnie nazwane — powiedział lekko rozbawiony. — Ale nie. Jesteśmy w moim mieszkaniu.

— Och. — Cipher zdawał się trochę rozluźnić. — To… to dobrze. Pozwolili ci? Zabrać mnie tutaj?

— Oczywiście.

— Musisz być kimś ważnym.

— Można tak powiedzieć.

Bill wziął kubek z herbatą do ręki i przez chwilę siorbał.

— Dlaczego w ogóle dołączyłeś do tej instytucji? Chęć zemsty?

— Nigdzie nie dołączyłem.

Cipher zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie? Ale przecież…

— To ja założyłem Organizację do Spraw Międzywymiarowych.

— Och.

— Tak. — Dipper pochylił się do przodu. — Och.

Bill odłożył kubek. Patrzył w ścianę.

Drugi mężczyzna wstał z krzesła.

— Idę teraz przejrzeć akta. Potem wrócę z kolacją. — Zatrzymał się, gdy był już przy drzwiach. — I nie była to chęć zemsty. Tylko próba uprzątnięcia tego bałaganu, który tu powstał. Wiesz, po tym, jak twoje uwięzienie w kamieniu wywołało otwarcie szczelin, dzięki czemu powychodziły na światło dzienne stworzenia, które nigdy nie powinny ujrzeć ziemskiego brzasku.

Nacisnął klamkę. 

— Poza tym nie mam się na kim mścić.


	5. V

Cisza przez długi czas była przerywana jedynie szelestem kartek.

Dźwięk ten, jak i także brak jakiegokolwiek innego dźwięku, zaczął Billa trochę irytować.

Skierował twarz w stronę siedzącego na krześle Dippera, ale ten nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

— Co czytasz?

Pines zerknął ukradkiem na Billa. 

— Raporty.

— Jakie?

— O anomaliach.

— Jakich?

— Niecodziennych, jak na anomalie przystało — w głosie Dippera pojawiła się nuta kpiny. Po minucie ciszy spojrzał na Billa z powrotem. — Badam demoniczną aktywność z ostatnich dni.

— Coś ciekawego?

Pines westchnął.

— Szczerze, większa większość to straszne bzdury. Ludzie alarmują nas o każdą głupotę. 

Dipper przeczesał włosy ręką.

— W zeszłym tygodniu przyszła do mojego biura staruszka z kotem w szczelnie zamkniętym pudle, bo oczy mu się zaświeciły w dzień, a mu się nigdy nie świeciły w dzień, tylko w nocy, więc jest opętany. Musieliśmy specjalnie przy niej robić egzorcyzm na biednym kocie, po czym stwierdziła, że mamy go zatrzymać w celach badawczych. — Prychnął. — Idiotyzm. Szkoda kota. Wystraszony jak nigdy, musiał tyle przesiedzieć w tym pudle. Teraz siedzi ciągle tutaj, głównie w moim pokoju, bo po tej całej akcji boi się wejść do pomieszczenia, gdzie jest więcej niż dwoje ludzi. 

— Uch… Nie nudzicie się przynajmniej.

— Nudzić się nie nudzimy — przyznał Pines. — Ale z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej szalejemy.


	6. VI

Coś musnęło go po twarzy. To było pierwsze, co zauważył, gdy się obudził.

Kolejnym był nieznaczny ciężar naciskający na jego klatkę piersiową. I wibrujące uczucie, również oddziałujące na jego słuch.

A potem cichy chichot, który brzmiał, jakby był długo powstrzymywany.

W końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał na źródło problemu z konsternacją. Kot. Rudy kot. Który znowu uderzył go ogonem w twarz. A chichot się powtórzył.

— Warto było czekać, żeby zobaczyć realizację na twojej twarzy.

— Uch — odparł Bill.

— Chyba cię polubił.

— Tak? To dlaczego próbuje wsadzić mi ogon do nosa?

— Koty tak okazują uczucia.

— Nienawiść i pogarda to też uczucia.

Dipper westchnął.

— Jak chcesz, to go stąd zabiorę.

— Nie — powiedział Cipher bez chwili zastanowienia, Pines nie zdążył nawet spróbować wstać. — Nie chcę. 

Nastąpiła długa cisza, zakłócana jedynie przez rozbrzmiewające w pomieszczeniu mruczenie.

— Możesz go pogłaskać, wiesz — podpowiedział Dipper.

Cipher niepewnie uniósł dłoń i skierował ją na stworzenie. Nagle mruczenie rozbrzmiało mocniej, a Bill, zachęcony, głaskał dalej.

— Hmm — wyartykułował. — To miłe.

Pines, który cały czas obserwował scenę z uśmiechem, uśmiechnął się bardziej.

— Tak.


	7. VII

— Czy nie masz nic lepszego do roboty?

Dipper przetasował karty i zaczął je rozdawać.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał. — Masz dość mojego towarzystwa?

Bill wziął rozdane karty i ułożył je w wachlarz.

— Nie, tylko… — Zastanowił się chwilę. — Siedzisz tu ze mną od kilku dni. Jesteś szefem, czy nie masz jakichś, nie wiem, ważnych obowiązków chociażby?

Pines zmarszczył brwi i odrzucił dwie karty, biorąc z talii następne.

— Mam obowiązki. Przecież co chwilę przychodzę tu z papierami. I nie jestem szefem. Hmm.

— Nie? A mówiłeś, że to ty założyłeś organizację.

— Założyłem. Ale już od dawna w niej nie rządzę, zrezygnowałem. Doradzam. I w sytuacjach krytycznych mam decydujący głos. 

Bill nagle znieruchomiał i wpatrywał się w nic szczególnego.

— Czyli wtedy… — zaczął, powoli podnosząc głowę. — Czyli to nie ty mnie tam wsadziłeś? Do celi? Czy tak?

— Nie — odpowiedział Dipper. — Nie wiedziałem o tym. Nie było mnie nawet na miejscu. 

Cipher kiwnął głową. Spojrzał na karty.

— Pas.


	8. VIII

— Ile tam siedziałem?

Dipper podniósł wzrok znad papierów, które przeglądał. Spojrzał na Ciphera, uniósłszy brew w reakcji na nagle przerwaną ciszę.

— Gdzie?

— W celi.

— Och. — Pines złożył wszystkie kartki razem. — Ponad pół roku. A przynajmniej tak mi mówili.

Bill zwiesił głowę i milczał przez minutę, gdy Dipper bacznie go obserwował.

— Ja… — powiedział wreszcie, ledwo słyszalnie. — To było tylko pół roku… a ja… Wydawało mi się, że… że to była wieczność. Gdybyś mnie nie wyciągnął…

Cipher wziął drżący oddech i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, kuląc się.

Dipper pochylił się i ścisnął lekko ramię demona. Gdy ten spojrzał na niego zza palców, zobaczył współczujący uśmiech.

— Jesteś tutaj — powiedział Pines, patrząc Billowi prosto w oczy. — I postaram się, abyś nigdy więcej tam nie trafił.

Cipher kiwnął głową i wydał z siebie szloch.


	9. Chapter 9

Dla Billa z początku najgorsze było zaspokajanie podstawowych potrzeb człowieka. Przez pierwsze dni słabość jego powłoki nie pozwalała mu na wykonywanie ich prawidłowo. Musiał mieć pomoc.

Więc czuł bezradność, gdy Dipper prowadził go do toalety. 

I był na siebie wściekły, kiedy Pines pomagał mu przy myciu.

A w momencie ubierania się, miał ochotę odepchnąć drugiego mężczyznę, choć wiedział, że ten chciał dobrze.

Bo czuł się źle.

Jednak z czasem to odeszło.

Zaczął doceniać uczucie gąbki na ciele, prowadzonej przez kogoś innego z taką delikatnością. Tak samo jak wycieranie włosów — czuł się, jakby dostawał masaż głowy, a nie wykonywał rutynową czynność.

Do tego te pochwały, gdy w końcu zrobił coś dobrze. Gdy się poprawiał albo uczył samodzielności. To pozwalało mu pozbyć się złości.

To było miłe.


	10. X

Dipper zatrzymał się przed łazienką i wręczył Billowi ubranie.

Cipher popatrzył na niego zagubiony.

— Już nie potrzebujesz pomocy — stwierdził Pines.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i odszedł, zostawiając Billa samego.

Demon wszedł do środka. Nie potrzebował już pomocy, jak słusznie zauważył Dipper. Był z siebie zadowolony. Był dumny. Pines też — widać to było po uśmiechu.

Jednak Cipher czuł, że czegoś mu brakuje.


	11. XI

To było cudowne uczucie — odzyskiwanie mocy. Co prawda nie miał jej wiele, ale jednak nawet ten ułamek pozwolił mu poczuć się lepiej.

Czuł, jak wędruje pod jego skórą, jak powraca. Naturalna, niczym krew płynąca w żyłach. Buzowała, powoli wypełniając braki.

Dipper wyczuł zmianę, Bill wiedział o tym. Ale mężczyzna nic nie powiedział, jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko.

Niestety nie tylko Pines zauważył powrót mocy Ciphera.

Coś przypomniało mu, dlaczego w ogóle znalazł się w tej sytuacji. I nie był z tego zadowolony.


	12. XII

Jednego dnia Dipper się nie zjawił.

A Bill czekał.


	13. XIII

— Dlaczego wczoraj nie przyszedłeś?

Dipper stanął przy drzwiach, zaskoczony.

— Przepraszam?

— Nie było cię tu.

Pines w końcu się ruszył, podchodząc do krzesła.

— Musiałem gdzieś wyjść, a pomyślałem, że dasz sobie radę — oznajmił, siadając. — Zostawiłem ci notatkę.

— Notatkę? — Bill nie ukrywał zdziwienia. — Jaką notatkę?

— Wyjaśniającą. Na blacie, w kuchni.

Demon nagle zamilkł, wpatrzony w Dippera, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co mówi.

— W kuchni — powtórzył powoli.

— Tak, w kuchni. — Pines skinął głową. — Wiesz, że możesz wychodzić z tego pomieszczenia? — zapytał. Bill milczał. — Wiesz o tym, prawda?

— Ja... Nie.

Teraz Dipper był szczerze zdziwiony.

— Byłeś tu cały dzień?

— Tak. Oprócz toalety.

— I nic nie jadłeś?

— Na stoliku było jeszcze parę krakersów, więc…

Pines wstał nagle. Kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi i ruszył.

— Chodź — powiedział. — Zrobimy ci obiad.


	14. XIV

To były miłe dni, kiedy w końcu mógł normalnie funkcjonować — no, cóż, może nie do końca normalnie (bo w końcu był demonem), ale stosunkowo znośnie jak na ludzkie ciało. Dipper przez ten czas często wychodził i nie było go przez wiele godzin, ale swoboda, na którą pozwolił Billowi (i, jakby nie patrzeć, sporo zaufania) dodały mu otuchy i poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Zaczął czuć się jak w domu.

Dom.

Mistyczne słowo, którego Bill nie używał na co dzień. Było zarezerwowane dla istot szczęśliwych i tych, którzy w życiu cenili tak stare wartości. Cipher do nich nie należał. Jego przeszłość nigdy nie poszła w tym kierunku — bo demony, mimo wszelkich stereotypów o złu i zniszczeniu, byli psychiką podobni do ludzi. Tak, żyli trochę dłużej i mieli nadnaturalne zdolności, ale posiadali również emocje. I te dobre, i te złe. Bill na drodze swojego życia skręcił w raczej złym kierunku i skupił się na tych złych. Zapomniał co to dom — i nie chciał pamiętać.

Lecz coś zaczęło się zmieniać.

Minął prawie miesiąc, odkąd przygarnął go Pines — i przez ten cały czas traktował go przyzwoicie. Niemal jak równego sobie.

Bill zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się tego po wrogu. A teraz byłym wrogu.

I nieważne ile się zastanawiał nad powodami, dla których został przez Dippera wyciągnięty z celi i zrehabilitowany, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że mężczyzna zrobi mu krzywdę.

Zaczął mu ufać. To, co się właśnie działo, było najbliżej domu niż cokolwiek innego od wieków.

Cipher nie potrafił zrozumieć.


	15. XV

Bill zaczął myśleć — nie, rozmyślać. Rozmyślanie zdaje się być bardziej trafnym określeniem.

Rozmyślał nad rzeczą, o której zdawał się zapomnieć przez ten cały czas. Spowodowane to było w głównej mierze słabą kondycją w celi i zaraz po wyjściu z niej. A potem żyło mu się zbyt dobrze i wyparł to z pamięci. Aż do czasu odzyskania mocy.

Dodatkowo Pines oznajmił mu, że za niedługo wyciągnie go z domu, żeby Cipher pomagał mu namierzać pewną demoniczną aktywność, której posiadacz mógł sprawiać kłopoty.

I gdy Bill sięgnął tego, wiedział już, czyja ona jest.

Demona, który miał pomóc mu odzyskać jego pełną moc. W zamian za coś, oczywiście.

Cipher miał dylemat. Poczuł dziwny ból, gdzieś w środku.


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przysięgam, że to opowiadanie do czegoś zmierza.

Gdy pierwszy raz wyszedł na zewnątrz, Dipper zaciągnął go do okolicznego supermarketu.

— Wiesz — zaczął Bill, wkładając mleko do wózka, podczas gdy Dipper zastanawiał się nad wyborem płatków — kiedy wszedłeś do pokoju i oznajmiłeś mi, że czeka nas ważna misja, niezupełnie tego się spodziewałem.

Pines zmarszczył brwi, nie zaszczycając jednak swojego towarzysza spojrzeniem.

— To ważna misja. Musisz wiedzieć jak kupować rzeczy.

Wziął do jednej ręki miodowe kółeczka, do drugiej czekoladowe łódeczki. Obrócił się do Billa.

— Które mam wziąć?

— Cynamonowe.

— Ale z tych, które trzymam.

— Cynamonowe.

— Nie trzymam cynamonowych! 

Dipper wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji i stał, aż ochroniarz zaczął się na nich podejrzliwie patrzeć. Westchnął, wrzucając do wózka obie paczki, a potem cynamonowe. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, po czym cofnął się, dorzucając kukurydziane.

— Chodźmy już stąd — burknął. — A ty — wskazał Ciphera palcem — zapamiętuj drogę.


End file.
